


You can't wake up || Dark Matter x Pacific Rim

by JustyAly



Category: Dark Matter (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Crossover, Drama, Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4771808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustyAly/pseuds/JustyAly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pacific Rim ! AU<br/>He has a dream. Robots, monsters and the man. Always the same man. And rest pales. He does not remember his name.<br/>But is he sure in his reality?</p><p>I wanted to confuse everyone and I did it))<br/>Hope you will enjoy it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	You can't wake up || Dark Matter x Pacific Rim

**Author's Note:**

> It may not be available from your mobile phone. Sorry about that. But you know, it's YouTube.


End file.
